Never Underestimate a Nerd
by 700guns
Summary: After been dumped by Kiba because of his ugly appearance, Naruto became a humble nerd of Konoha High School. After few months later Naruto received a card from his late uncle Jiraiya, not knowing that it would change his life for the better. Yaoi, please don t read if you don t like.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Never Underestimate a Nerd

**Written by**: 700guns

**Anime/Manga**: Naruto Shippuden

**Genre**: Romance

**Summary**: After been dumped by Kiba because of his ugly appearance, Naruto became a humble nerd of Konoha High School. Few months later Naruto received a card from his late uncle Jiraiya, not knowing that it would change is life for the better. Yaoi, please don´t read if you don´t like.

* * *

**Chapter One**: The real beauty of a Friend

* * *

"Kiba, what are you saying?"

"I said we should break-up"

"What! Why? You told me that you love me"

"Yeah, but since we went to puberty you became the ugliest human alive" He paused before he continued. "Seriously, Naruto. I don´t deal with ugly people, I have my reputation as the soccer team captain to protect."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah, I said it. You are ugly, Naruto. I don´t like ugly people, okay! It´s just they are disgusting as shit and your one of them." He left me with my eyes wide and people staring at me.

Since then I gave up on love and closed myself to love.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, want to go karaoke with us after school?" Sakura, who is my best friend, asked my happily as she disturbed me.

"Sorry Saku." I replied dryly. "But, I have to pass again because I need to focus in my studies."

"What! Again with that excuse!" She exclaimed.

"Ummmmmm yeah?"

"Come on Naruto. Please go karaoke with us! It´s so not fun without you Naru." She begged with her hands in a prayer position. "Please just forget about that bastard Kiba for a night. I´m sure you would find another… errrr _hotjockwholikesyouintheinside_ someday, Naruto"

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow before I continued. "Please clarify what are you saying Sakura"

"I said was hot _jockwholikesyouintheinside _someday, Naruto" She blushed at the embarrassment of what she was saying.

I took off my rectangular glasses off as I looked at her directly into her eyes. "Oh" I replied knowingly what she told me. "Sakura?"

"Yes?" She nervously fidgeted her fingertips right behind her back.

"I know you´re trying to help me with my little dilemma. But sorry, I closed my heart knowingly that I need to focus in my studies before the ever-so-called_`Love´ _you call it."

"Okay" She replied with a frown plastered all over her face. "Well anyways Naruto if you want to join us just call me okay?" She waved happily as she ran towards the exit of the school library.

* * *

"Ummmm K-Kiba!" A blond girl moaned as Kiba groped her butt while they were in a hot grinding session with the blond in his lap.

"Yeah, babe moan for me…" Kiba whispered huskily into her ears as he continued to grind their body to each other as if there was no tomorrow at all.

"Yeah, K-Ki-KIBA!" She grinded her buttocks hard into the hard rock crotch of the boy, giving him more pleasure from all the groaning activities since lunch time began. They´re practically in having sex without taking of neither of their clothes nor putting something into something, that which made some of the student uncomfortable in the large cafeteria during lunch.

"Yeah, babe keep doing that and you´ll get my meat tonight?" with one more groan, they gave each other a passionate sloppy kiss with their tongues bathed with each other´s saliva as they continued to grind each other.

After few seconds of intense make-out session they release each other´s mouth with a string of saliva attached into their tongues. With the heavy grinding activity still going, Kiba´s hands suddenly disappeared from the butt of the blond, which was since at the start of their grinding session was there, and started attacking the large breast by squeezing it hard making the blond moaned in pleasure.

"Kib-Ki-Kiba" That was the only word she could replied.

"Damn, Ino make Daddy cum*!" He growled loudly making Ino more hornier.

"KIBA! KIBA! KIBA! KIBA!" She screamed.

* * *

**_-On the other side-_**

"Oh god, I think they´re practically having sex!" Sakura exclaimed as she watches them grinding each other. While Naruto was still reading his chemistry book, not interested by the show that the two couples was giving to the whole student body across the room.

"Their disgusting, neh Naruto?" She asked before poking one of the ribs of Naruto with her elbow making him startled.

"Huh?" Asked Naruto as he looked Sakura who in return watched the two horny beings of the campus, across the table, continued to grind each other off.

"Just look Naruto" Sakura pointed out as the blue eyes of Naruto went to the direction of the fingers of Sakura was pointing.

Naruto and Sakura watched the live porno for a few minutes before Naruto asked.

"So tell me Sakura what´s the moral we get by watching them grind their organs into oblivion?"

"Naruto, I feel your pain." Sakura patted her delicate hands into the shoulders of Naruto who in returned look at Sakura.

"Pain?"

"Yeah, you know what boys sickens me to the core." She hissed, as she looked them with disgust. "They rather use their penis than their brain"

With much confusion Naruto just ignored the lengthy preach of Sakura about boys, penis and their similarities. Honestly, Naruto wouldn´t give a fuck about such delusional topic because it was too irrelevant to even talk about. Even Einstein would cry.

"Finally after that boys will just live us with nothing but regrets" It gave Sakura about three and a half minute just to finish her preach while Naruto was still looking at them not even listening to Sakura, looking bored. "So you understand, Naruto men are dicks!" She hissed loudly, enough to be heard by a small group of people near them. "Except you Naruto," She added.

"Yeah" Naruto said with a bored look.

_"Ahhhhhhhhh Kiba don´t finger me public!" Screamed Ino who was still pleasuring the man who broke Naruto´s heart._

`Whatever´ Naruto thought as he continued to read the book about chemistry.

* * *

"So I got to check all of your test scores during exam and I can´t believe that 98% of the class failed!" Tsunade rubbed her forehand before she continued her rant. "Tell me everyone, what´s was hardest part of the test"

Nobody raised their hand but they just nodded in response to the teacher.

"Anybody?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, looking for anybody for answer. "Ms. Hyūga, care to explain?"

"Y-Yes!" Hinata stood up as she blushed with the class looking at her with curiosity what will she answer. "Umm…"

"Tell me Hinata I will not bite nor attack you." Tsunade told her.

"Ummm.." Suddenly her hands fidgeted each other as a sign of humiliation. "Ummm…well Ms. Ts-Tsunsde." She gulped as she looked at the eyes of the pissed off Tsunade before continuing. "T-The f-f-fact tha-that you made us write th-the whole co-content of the period table you g-gave us the o-other day b-be-before the e-exam without l-l-looking at it even one bit." She almost died out of humiliation.

"So everyone agrees in what Ms. Hyūga said," Tsunade asked slamming her hand into teacher's desk.

Everyone agreed in fear of the `Old Hag ´ as they call it.

"Okay, fine" Tsunade agreed. "Here´s the deal all the students who managed to get an excellent score are exempted!" She rubbed her temples as she looks at the fear stricken students of her chemistry class. "But all the remaining students who got only 5% or below are required to take the test again, which means" She slammed hands to the desk again. "98% percent of all of you in this classroom are required to take the test again with the exception of Nara and Uzumaki!"

Everyone inside the classroom, except Naruto and Shikamaru, groaned in pain and mix emotions as Tsunade observe them with a smirk.

"Wait!" She commanded as the whole class looked at her. "To those who are going to repeat the test must be expected to memorize the periodic table from the atomic weight until the very foundation of them."

Everyone groaned as Naruto continued to read his book.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Class dismiss!" She shouted with class suddenly stood up leaving the classroom. "Naruto come here for a moment" She ordered as she saw Naruto packing his things.

"Yes, Ms. Tsunade" Naruto ask.

"I´m impress Naruto, everytime you´ve proven yourself worthy of being my student." She looked at her student´s eyes with a curious gaze. "Tell me Naruto, what happened to you and suddenly became one of my star students?"

"Oh, nothing Ms. Tsunade I´m just focusing my studies rather some other shenanigans."

"Really?" Not breaking the eye contact with Naruto. "Okay, you can leave now."

"Okay, thanks" He murmured as he left the classroom.

* * *

"SO…what happened?" Sakura asked as she approached my locker, which was located near hers. "What did Granny asked you?"

"Nothing just being a star student and all, doesn´t matter"

"I´m really jealous of you Naruto." Sakura admitted as I opened my locker. "You have the brains, brains and more brains." She paused for a before she continued. " The only thing you need is some make-over and some emotion Naruto and by god, everyone will fall over heels over you." She smiled

I without emotion looked her, still my hands inside the locker and told her. "For the love of poetry, I´m not interested in love and looks because there just temporary and besides knowledge is the only thing I need to survive this scientific world."

"Come on Naruto you know YOLO, right?" She asked me.

"Yolo?" I asked her in curiosity.

"You Only Live Once" She told me. "Don´t you know it"

"No"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I don´t know that, thanks for informing me such information."

"You really need to create a Facebook account," She complained

* * *

"Ugly!" One shouted.

"Pig!" Another shouted again.

"Holed face dork!" Every jock practically shouted at me as Sakura and I walk together out of the school.

"Shut UP!" Sakura shouted to all people who´d ever bullied me. "Stop bullying Naruto or else I´m going to castrate all of your sorry balls!" Sakura threatened the jocks as I patted her back.

"Let´s go." I asked her.

"What! Naruto why?"

"Come one Sakura, we don´t want any trouble right?"

"Naruto…" She gripped her hand as she fell into defeat. " Fine, let´s go" And we left.

We had a long walk without anything to talk about but sometimes-later Sakura broke the silence.

"You know Naruto, people like them should like fuck away from you!" She hissed.

"I know but that´s life I guess"

"But Naru, you need to like defend yourself or something." She said in a concern manner.

"I know but that´s okay it´s just school." I assured her. "After three years were now free as a butterfly so until then I´m going to endure the pain." I smiled at her.

"But Naru-"

Suddenly splash of water contacted me making me wet. Sakura looked in shock in what happened. Then suddenly a blue car went to our direction and I knew that it was Kiba´s.

"Hey Bitches!" Ino screamed loudly as her body leaned through the window.

"What!" Sakura angrily replied to the blonde's wonderful entrance.

"Nothing just making some pranks for Naruto baby" She blew a kiss to me. "Owwwww stop that Kiba were not yet home!"

"Sorry baby I´m just too horny." I heard that voice. Though it didn´t effected me.

I could have sworn that Sakura would murder them using a ballpeen if I didn´t locked my arms into her wrist as some sort of restriction. Sakura glared darkly to Ino who was still smiling deviously at me.

"So Naruto I have a present for you" Ino smirked as she reached inside the car.

Sakura who still in my restrain was glaring so darkly at her making sure that when I let her loose she would instantly kill them.

"Here you go" Suddenly the window of the car went low to see a pie in her arms throwing at my face instantly.

My face was covered with pie as Sakura became berserk but I couldn't let her go.

"LET ME GO NARUTO! LET ME GO NARUTO I´M GOING TO MURDER THIS MOTHERFUCKING HOE!" She screamed loudly as I was still clinging into her wrist preventing any freedom of hers.

"Neh, who is a hoe Sakura?" She was clearly pissing off Sakura who in return could struggled wildly trying to get a grip of her neck. "Ouch stop it Kiba!"

"Let´s go, I fell so horny today, need some release." Kiba replied with a smirk in his face looking at me while groping the blonde´s butt.

"Okay!" Ino replied. "Let´s go Kiba, away from this L-O-S-E-R-S!"

The car´s tire suddenly smoked in dust as the car left fast.

"AHHHHHHH I´M GOING TO KILL HER!" Sakura shouted in anger, not looking at me but after a few moments later she looked me.

"I´m sorry Naruto" Her angry face suddenly became tearful. "I´m sorry Naruto" She tried to whip off the pie around my face as a sign of retribution. "I´m so sorry Naruto for not being a good friend" She suddenly fell into the ground.

She keeps saying sorry for over and over. All I can do was to bend over her and asked her.

"Here Sakura, taste the pie" I took some of the pie from my face placing it to my palms.

"What?" She looked at me still here eyes crying.

"Here taste it, I assure you it´s very tasty" I smiled even though I was humiliated.

She took it and tasted it.

"Tasty right?" I smiled at her again.

"Yeah" She smiled.

At least she smiled.

* * *

**A/N**:

Well that´s it! : )  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fan fiction. I know I know it is depressing (Though I like angst and tragedy fictions) but this will be (I hope) to be a crack fic. Anyways thanks for reading this XD

So this is just the beginning but as the story progress it will be more and more fun to write and read : )

Anyways PLEASE! Favorite, Comment and Follow this fan fiction it would be like heaven in a box for me plus more inspiration to continue this:)

*You know the Naruto Fan fic called `Is it Hot In Here? ´ By Narutofan08. God, love that fic it´s HOT! And Kiba was so HOT! (Want a daddyKiba for Christmas!) hahahaha Yeah, I want KIba for this story to be horny as fuck. HahahaXD


	2. Research

**Chapter 2:** Research

"So…" She paused. "His totally hot right?" Sakura pointed out her fingers secretly into a tall pale leaned muscular boy with baggy pants and a fitted black t-shirt across the hall, who was currently talking to his friends.

"Yes his hot" I emotionlessly replied as Sakura was still looking across the hall with her arms hugging the books into her chest.

"I know right?" She smiled. "But too bad I heard that his into guys" Her smile faltered as I was rearranging my locker.

"Maybe Sakura it was just a rumor." I replied coolly as she still leans her left shoulders into the locker next to mine.

"I bet Sasuke is just bi…you know" She replied back. "Though, thinking about it sounds really hot." She purred.

"Yes" I looked into her. "The wonderful world of bisexuality, where people can enjoy the best of both worlds."

"You humor me Naruto" She smiled as I slammed my locker to a close.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" I replied calmly. "So your next class is?" I asked.

"English." She replied. "Yours?"

"Chemistry"

"So…smell you later?"

"K." and we separated ways.

000-000

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka" The large breast teacher shouted. "You´ll be pair number one!"

I didn´t react in any sort of response while Kiba just smiled.

"You two will be researching…"

_`I wish this class would end soon´ _I thought to myself.

**_-30 minuted later-_**

**Ring Ring Ring**

"So don´t forget your research brats!" She inhaled once more before shouting again. "You all can go now!"

This was really awkward, since Kiba is my partner for Chemistry. Though the mere thought of it was a really…I don´t know awkward.

I was out of the Chemistry lab and was walking toward my locker in the first floor. I was still silent as usual, though it was a really short silence until:

"Yo, Uzumaki!" A large shout came across the hall filled with students of different gender and colors.

Knowingly the sound of the voice came from the boy who I wish I never really wanted to see. It was fated.

I still continued to walk fast until a large hand came flying into my right shoulders making me stop.

"Yo Uzumaki!" He smiled with a toothy grin as I turned back looking him into his eyes with a serious gaze.

"Oh. Hello there Kiba" I greeted formally.

"Wanna talk ´bout our project?"

"Okay"

"Let´s to my locker first" I went south of the school and I followed without fix emotion.

It was a full three minutes before we reached his locker.

"So about the research …" I started the conversation.

"Yeah what about it?" He asks as he opened his locker. "Tell me Uzumaki."

"Well my plan is that we should divide our parts so we can-"

"How about this," He suggested with a smirk. "You´ll do all the work and just give me a script or shit tomorrow so I can explain to the old hag."

"But-" He again cut me off.

"No buts Uzumaki…" He smiled at me. "You know we could be like friends again if you do this for me." He nicely threatened me. "Or with could have some fun"

A weird sensation came flying into my heart as though I felt something.

"I-"

"Good Uzumaki-" He paused as he tapped my shoulder with his hand. "I mean Naruto"

I could not move even an inch.

"Kiba!" A shout came flying into our direction. It was Ino.

"Hey babe!" I walk pass through me immediately as he went to Ino hugging her then proceeding to making out with her.

I felt disgusted with them, though I´m not saying that there relationship is base on fucking or making out it just that something in my heart where I sealed all my emotions of the world was staring to ache hard. Maybe jealousy? Though I beg to differ.

They were still sucking each others life forces through the use of their mouths as people who pass by started looking at them as they walk and somehow Kiba forgotten about me. That figures.

"Babe it was like an hour since I saw you, I really really need you." He whispered as they stopped making out. "Now!" Then he quickly attacked Ino´s neck.

"K-K-iba!" She released a heavy moan as kiba attacks her neck with kisses.

I for one has no right to stop those love birds from their pda in the middle of the halls, so I left them going to my next class without even going to my locker.

Somehow my heart became heavy.

000-000

`Finally´ I whispered to myself as the school bell rang for dismissal.

I didn´t even bothered to wait for Sakura since I need more time to do the project for chem without any help. Why bother asking Kiba for even a little help in the research, since he was really busy `sucking the life of that Blondie´ as I call it a while ago or maybe now.

I was walking silently until my phone vibrated.

**From:** Sakura

Hey Naru, today´s Thursday…so sleep over? :D

I sighted before I began texting.

**From:** Naruto

Sorry. Busy. Next Week. K?

**From:** Sakura

Why? D: I´ll help you

**From:** Naruto

…(Thinking)

**From:** Sakura

…

Though thinking about the massive work of the project in chemistry to a single person. I finally replied.

**From:** Naruto

K. Come at seven. I´ll prepare everything. Better help in my research. Bye

**From:** Sakura

Yay! You rock fish cake!

**From:** Naruto

Don´t ever call me fish cake.

With the last text I sent her, I hurriedly went to home to prepare everything.

000-000

Thankfully mother, father and brother was still in their five years vacation in some place near Asia or Africa because there´s no need for any more reminder of my daily choirs that I usually do. Time to prepare.

000-000

**Ding Dong**

"Coming!" I screamed lazily as I went to the main door of the house, after just finishing cooking dinner.

I opened the door, not bothering looking at the peak hole since Konoha has a very low crime rate than others. A pink haired girl greeted me with a pillow in her left arms and a pink bag at her right shoulder.

"Hi"

"Come in" I step aside to let her inside. Then I ask, "Why you have a pillow? We have pillows here you know?"

"This" She raised her pillow. "Nothing, I really like this pillow."

I just nodded as we went to my room first.

"You can just put your things there in the side." I instructed her as she followed. "You´re hungry? I just made dinner."

"What´s for dinner anyways?" She asks as she opened her bag to arrange her things inside.

"Ramen"

"Ewwww Naruto, do you have anything rather than ramen? Like real food."

"I´m sorry if I´m poor as shit" I sat at my bed looking still at Sakura´s back as she busily taking items out of the bag. "Mother and Father send me money enough just to eat and buy things for the house." I rolled my eyes.

"Poor you"

"K" I agreed in more or less about her replied. "Hungry anyways?"

"No thanks, I have eaten so much ramen for a life time." She shrugged as I nodded.

**_-2 hours later-_**

"Damn…"

"Fuck…"

"Shit…"

"So boring!" Sakura screamed as she fell defeated in the carpeted floors of my room with a pink laptop in her lap. "Naruto, this is so like impossible!"

"No, it´s not virtually impossible."

"Come on Naruto, this like for colleges and stuff. Were just like fifteen." She replied still lying in the floor with her arms stretched side ways.

"No, we must find the research that Ms. Tsunade asked me…and err" Remembering that I shouldn't tell her that my partner was my ex I just paused and started searching again.

"What´s with the `Err´?" She asks curiously then after a few seconds she suddenly reacted. "OWWWWWW" Her eyes widened.

"…" Nervously look at her. I knew that I was a sucker for keeping a secret.

"KAMI, please tell me you didn´t!"

"Errr…"

"Oh fuck Naruto, didn´t I just tell you. Destroy ALL connection between you and that womanizing hound idiot!"

"It´s okay, this is just an one time thing you know" I tried to defend Kiba.

"Even though. Damn Naruto, he could black mail you." She hissed in anger. "Plus that yellow haired hoe."

"Hoe is such an big wor-"

"Grow up will you Naruto." She angrily stood up. "In this world, only the rich, famous and beautiful have the power. While the minority, like us are just like a grain of sand to them."

"But" I was out of speech since this was a one-sided battle, knowingly Sakura would win the battle.

A few second of silent erupted before she rushes my sides a giving me a hug.

"I´m sorry Naruto" She whispered still hugging me tightly in my neck. "For snapping like that."

"That´s okay, I was really foolish of me for not saying that." I hugged her.

"Well apology accepted."

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Rule number 42: Secrets are for losers of the girl code." She giggled as she releases her hug from my neck as well as mine. "Remember that."

I gave her an annoying look. "I´m not a girl you know!"

"Trust me fish cake. Within your utterly fake black glossy hair, scars and pimples from your cheeks, hideous looking 70´s glasses, and your collection of awfully looking jackets, t-shirt and jeans. Your hot damn hell of woman or man-ish" She pointed out.

"HEY! My choice of fashion isn´t that bad!" I growled offensively. "And don´t call me fish cake…magenta"

"My hair color is not magenta…it´s pink!"

"Trust me…it´s magenta"

000-000

**A/N**:

Hey y´all!

I truly sorry for the super late update because since they're some comments about my grammar (Critics thank you!) I had to search a Beta reader for like four days or something and still I couldn´t find one D: Sadly I had to Beta myself (Forever alone) and still I felt like that this chapter is not yet complete, but hey I´ll try my best!XD

And ATTENTION need BETA!:) pls PM me if interested. Thanks!

Thanks for the following favorites: _EPICNESS RULES, Foxy Legend, Himiwary, NaruKiba story finder VTS, Nine-tail-fox617, Sabrininha-chan, SpArKiE37, The betrayer hunter, darkhuntressxir, dominator088, dstae858, kenson847, moonlightnight1, wolfnoon30!  
_  
Thanks for the follow: _DorctorcommaThe, Grekonsz, MelonLordofNinjaTrolls, MyMedicinelsMusic, Nine-tail-fox617, SnowTime, The Few and Proud Marines, The betrayer hunter, Twin hurricane, WolfPacFaan, Zakudeath, darkhuntressxir, dominator088, dstar858, fireyhell, moonlightnight1, otakugirl251, theacer250, xXKibaXNarutoxX_

Comments=LOVE!


	3. Some days

**Chapter 3**: Some days

Warnings: the Last part and Potty Mouth Kiba…

"…Done!" I exclaimed as I wrote down the last equation for Geometry class. Sakura on the other hand had been sleeping on the floor, passed out from exhaustion thirty minutes ago. Well it was now almost three in the morning and rather than go to sleep, I thought I should just read more books. "Na…ru," Sakura moaned comfortably from the carpet with her eyes still heavy, keeping them closed.

"Sakura wake up…" I whispered slowly as I was tugging her pink pajamas. Even though it was a sleepover, sleeping was always my last priority and that was why my face got so much acne and pimples altogether though I don´t really mind it. "It´s three. Would you like to have a reading session in how physics could change the future with hard equations later?"

"Naru. Bastard. Wake. Me…later," She yawned then snuggled against the carpet. "Five hours or tomorrow."

"K," I replied softly. Seems to me, Sakura would not join my little reading session later.

000-000

"Good Morning…" I greeted the pink haired lady. I wore my mum's pink apron over my school clothes that I sometimes ended up sleeping in.

"What´s for breakfast?" She asked with a yawn as she sat in the nearest chair to me. "Mmmmnn…" She then placed her head against the wooden tabletop, started rubbing her forehead.

"Well since you don´t like ramen as much as I do, I took the liberty to cook something different," I took one of the cereal bowls, laying in the counter nearest me, proceeding to pour the meal I made. "Coffee noddles."

I pretty sure saw Sakura gasp in disgust on the table.

"God Naru, can you cook like a normal gay boy or something?" she murmured before yawning again.

"Just try it," I gave her a frown as I placed the cereal bowl into the table. It´s not like that it could kill somebody and in fact it tastes kinda good.

She lifted her head slowly as she grabbed a spoon and dipping it into the bowl. Then she proceeded to sniff the unusual substance or a.k.a my food before she swallowed the whole spoonful.

"Is it good?" I asked her, taking a seat while the spoon stayed in her mouth.

She released the spoon and replied: "I may die later," before she proceeded to puke over the floor.

"…" I guess I´m the worst cook in the world after all.

000-000

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Look Naruto, this is from my secret admirer!" She handed out the piece of paper with the name Sakura written across it to me.

Curious, I opened it and revealed a poem:

_Roses are Red Violets are Blue…_

_You know why __**it's**__ blue? Because of Ü_

"I don´t get it…" I replied blankly.

"You really have no taste in poetry and romance!" Sakura complained as she took the letter swiftly into my hands. "Naruto, someone has a crush on me and I think who!" She giggled with delight, as she smelled the love letter.

"Really who?" The first thing that came into my mind was_ Lee._

"Secret!" She then folded the letter and putted it into her bag, which was also pink. "Totally Naru, I think my secret admirer is hot!" She blushed.

"…" I was still thinking about Lee, though the mere idea of Lee writing love poetries to Sakura seems to be hazy because Lee was a type of guy who never thought of love and sports in the same time…maybe I´m wrong.

"So, like you know that Hyūga girl…" She changed the subject. "Like she´s the cousin of that guy named Neji, who is a genius."

"…" The fun part about being with Sakura was that she has so many gossips in her.

"Like that Neji guy was rumoured to be gaga over his girl cousin...talk about incest."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's true?"

"Tots," She replied. "I heard from one of my trusted sources." "Does `trusted sources´ mean from a crowd of random girls?"

"Why you are not like believing me!" She growled in a comedic manner making me chuckle.

"Remember the rumors about Choiji dating someone?"

"…" She blushed in humiliation. It felt so nice to have a friend.

As we walk silently to school a car suddenly blasted past us creating a gust of wind, almost making us stumbled to the ground. I didn't saw what kind of car it was though.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sakura immediately.

"That hoe!" She hisses in anger.

"Oh." And that being said, that car must belong to Kiba.

000-000

My first class was gym and you know what that means. It means that were going outside to play soccer or other sports. In my opinion, I hate gym**,** especially when we play soccer since I hate such sports and my body hadalways been fragile. And to make things worst Sakura was at the councilor's office.

I purposely waited **for **everyone to leave the locker room before I even entered because being the gay I am, some of the homophobes would try to torture to death. Especially Kiba, who is practically bi towards mebut was very homophobic somehow. I was special to him but not in a good way.

I opened the locker, which my clothes for gym were situated. I took one pair of a very short gym shorts and a plain white t-shirt to complement the activity. I'm not a fashion expert or anything but if anything that attracts bullies in gym, its clothes.

I sighed as I closed my locker. I wish Guy would let me go to the clinic.

000-000

"I pick, Shino!" Kiba shouted dominantly as he wore only gym shorts, revealing his super hard body to the whole class. He was always confident of himself…to the point that he becomes totally cocky making sure peoplewho aren't in his standards don't bother him.

"…" The silent boy nodded as he walks into right next to the dog boy.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru complained. "I choose Choiji." He lazily sighed as the fat boy complained about food and hunger.

Me? Of course I was standing at the back of the not yet picked boys. One by one, people from the neutral group were picked by either the lazy genius or the sex driven hound. I was usually picked last and today was no different.

"Mmmmm" Shikamaru rubbed his temples thinking who he was going to pick, it was either me or Lee who was smiling brightly wearing the same outfit of Guy which consist a green jumpsuit and leg warmers. "Well…" I knew he decided already. "I pick Lee" "The fuck!?" The still shirtless Kiba shouted angrily at Shikamaru. "I want bushy brows in my team!"

"Too bad" Shikamaru replied calmly. "You snooze you lose…" He smirked. "Come on Lee, let's win!" He threatened the pissed off Kiba.

"Yes, let's do it!" Lee exclaimed as he left me all alone. "We will this for the sake of…"

"Fuck you!" Kiba roared inreply of Shikamaru and Lee, totally pissed off that I was in their team rather than Lee who he refers as `bushy brows´ since he was clearly fast and knows really to play soccer. "Damn you're going to lose BITCHES!" He roared loudly and went to his team, without even asking me to come. Still, I went to their side.

000-000

"Hey Naruto…" Hinata greeted me with a smile at the bleachers while the game of soccer was still on going.

"Oh hey" I greeted her casually as she sat next to me, looking into the field.

"So why aren't youplaying?" She asked me curiously. Though in classes she would die every time the teachers asked her something but outside of class she was like a normal girl.

"Oh," I thought of my reply. "Nothing just wasn´t feeling well." It was a lie, I just don't like explaining my sufferings to others plus Kiba would literally kill me if he found out I told anyone I was being bullied or harassed by my homophobic ex-boyfriend.

"Isn´t that bad" She replied with concern in her tone. "You should go to the clinic" She recommended me, tugging my hands out which rested on my legs, but…

"No thanks. I´m just going to watch the game"

"_Fucking Cunt!_" Kiba screamed to his teammates as the opposing team led by Shikamaru scored another goal.

I silently watched them from the bleachers with Hinata in my side.

"_The fucking sissies, we're LOSING!_" Kiba howled again angrily, gaining a visible smirk from Shikamaru. Truth be told, even though Kiba was the star captain of the soccer team he could never outwit Shikamaru.

"Hinata?" I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?" Not really knowing what we were going to talk about

She smiled. I like her smile.

000-000

"BUNCH OF HOSERS" Kiba screamed so loud that even where I was sitting was painful. Since they lost the game epically with the score from Shikamaru´s team was 11 while Kiba´s score was 0. "MOTHER FUCKING CUNTS OF THE NEXT PLANET NAMED FUCKING BLISSTERING IDIOTS WHO CANNOT FUCKING LITERALLY PLAY EVEN THE MOST SIMPLIEST GAME OF FUCKING FOOTBALL, YOU BUNCH OF SISSIES!" He almost attempted to strangle one of his teammates who was literally soaking his pants off. But by some sort of miracle Guy and Lee were able to restrain in doing so.

"FUCKING CENTIPEDE BROWS AND YOU TEACHER FUCKFACE!" I'm sure he was possessed by an evil spirit or something every time his team losses. "LET FUCKING GO! PLEASE LET GO OF ME!"

I quickly left with Hinata, who was still with me, to the locker rooms.

000-000

It can feel my blood flowing from my mouth as Kiba punched me endlessly, causing me to tumble onto the ground of the now vacant locker room. I tried to be emotionless as possible but the pain was too unbearable, I hopesd it would soon end.

"FUCKING FAG!" He suddenly shoved his left foot into my neck, making me grasp in air on the ground.

I could not even speak.

"THAT´S WHY WE LOST" He kicked at least another five times before he continued. "YOU FUCK LOVING FAG ARE THE ROOT OF THE LOST! CUNT!" He suddenly grabbed my shirt bringing me up into the air then slamming me into the locker before I fell into the ground again with only heavy breathing and little movements signifying that I was still barely alive.

"…" Rather than looking into his pissed off face, I just kept looking into the ground with my black dyed hair-covering most of my face.

"Fucking fag…" He growled at me one more time before he threw a towel at me and left.

All I remember that time was the one of the quotes that Sakura gave to me:

_Suffering teaches joy…_

000-000

A/N:

Oh. Hi again everyone!

I would like to thank **Bleach Ninjas with Fire-san** for beta-ing my fan fic!:D  
Pm him for his good deeds!XD

Anyways, I know right the ending was so gruesome that I could not imagine that I wrote that part…and actually Kiba is bi and a homophobe which means that his FAVORITE toy is Naruto from the very start…:/ I would like portray Kiba as…Mean, aggressive, horny, wild and other kinds to make him more hot as hell. While Naruto as a wimp, kind, emotionless (for now), oblivious to love, ugly (HMMMM), and etc…

So comment, fav and follow this fic!:D


	4. A New Victim

**Chapter 4**: A New Victim

Thank god, I have a jar of powdered make-up inside of my locker so I could hide my bruises from Sakura. She would over react from it and I don't want an angry Sakura going up against Kiba, who is really going to kill us if I'm included. I just sighed as I closed the lid of the jar and gently placed it back inside my locker.

Still, I could feel the pain around my stomach and luckily he neither punched me in my arms nor left a bruise somewhere people could see it. I needed to act okay, even though it hurts like hell, especially with Sakura.

As I exit the locker rooms, I quickly went to my bag and took out one of my folders inside it, containing the schedules for the week. It took me like an hour to cover my stomach and back with the make-up not. I had missed Chemistry class, which I was very nervous about because of Kiba being my partner, but since I'm not that stupid to mess with a pissed off Kiba with getting him zero, I just left all the things he needed to explain about our research.

Ouch

I felt a sting of pain in my left abdomen as the side of the folder accidently touched it. 'Damn it…' I painfully thought as my fast walk suddenly turned into a stop. I tried to act as fine as possible with the pain in my abdomen raging on and on by just a simple touch. I tried to move again, this time with the folders placed at the side of my body with my arms holding it. After the first step since that painfully awful bruise hit the something, the pain was little by little disappearing much too my relief. But that didn't mean that it will disappear completely. It would be about three weeks.

"Naru-chan!" It took me twenty steps before a shout suddenly erupted into the busy halls of the school. I knew who shouted. "Hey!" I blankly greeted the pink-haired girl, who is in all battalion pink dress, if I said it correctly.

"Yo, Naru-chan how was gym and life? Did I miss something important?" She asked with genuine curiosity as she smiled.

"Oh. Nothing," I replied immediately, not saying the truth about happened to me during gym. "´Bout you?"

"You're going to your locker?" She asked and I nodded. "Sweet!" She replied as we walked together at a slow pace. "You know the usual, Kakashi telling me about my addiction to pink, my imaginary second personality and other things that totally aren't true about me."

"Right…" I agreed with a more questionable tone and suddenly one of the elbows of a random student accidently jabbed me in the right abdomen.

"…" My eyes suddenly widened in pain, with my breathing suddenly stopping due to the pain. And I stopped walking as Sakura stopped also after three slow steps from me, looking me into the eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-es I'm fine," I tried to ignore the bruise but the pain is totally unbearable for me. "No problem." I gave her with a fake smile to assure her that I'm alright. "K. Wanna hear my rubbish interview with Kakashi?" She suddenly asked as if I'm all right into her eyes, but deep inside I´m was dying literally.

"Sure and don't talk like you're from England because you're like totally not from that England."

"Hmmm."

000-000

"So like totally, Kakashi said that I was delusional and I said I was fine then…" She spoke like there was no tomorrow all day long since we meet at the hall, and thank god she hadn't yet noticed that I was in pain. "Then suddenly Kiba, went banging into the room and kept screaming at the assistant with words that even the pope could get a heart attack by just listening, like totally." I felt my goosebumps suddenly appearing all over my body as I heard Kiba's name. By god, I wished at that point that I never existed because of him.

I replied calmly as I inhaled the cold autumn air. "Really now, what happened?" My tone was really curious but I'm a sucker.

"Totally, like Kiba keep saying bad words and the assistant of Kakashi I think, whom I talked before talking to Kakashi she was very nice, and she kept crying as Kiba threw strong words at her. Luckily like Kakashi saved the day by holding Kiba down before he could strangle the poor lady and I was like ´Omaygad, what is like totally happening´."

"Oh." I felt really uncomfortable right now. No not right now but all day, keeping such awful secrets from her, I'm such an asshole, really.

"In the end, Kiba just like left without a word and in like the rumors says that he skipped school!" I sighed heavily as we entered the fast food chain that we always go together, named Chaze´s Place, which is located one-kilometer away from school near the market place and a newly constructed mall at side of it. I felt the cold artificial air come flying into my shoulders as I entered the restaurant. I was happy to say that the restaurant always had like a homey vibe all around it and surprisingly I always got a cosy feeling every time I come here, but I don't like to show Sakura because she would tease me being to girly.

"Where will we sit?" She asked absentmindedly. I immediately began to search for any seats available inside the restaurant since there were a dozen of students from different schools all around the restaurant sitting. "Mmmmm wait their Naruto, near the windows!"

She pointed out the vacant sits. "Quick I´ll take the orders and sit there immediately!" She ordered and much too my annoyance I just nodded. "You'll take the usual, right?"

"Yeah"

"K. See you later," She ran off pass me to the counter as I went to the vacant sits that Sakura saw a while ago. Actually I kinda like the view since it has a small garden near it where a small flower shop and a parking lot are located.

"Mmmm…" I made some small sound as sat silently. Looking outside of the window I found peace somehow, even though today was a hell of a ride and some parts of my body are aching. I lazily scratched the table in circular manner while I was in deep thoughts about peace and stuff. Looking still in the small flower shop near the vacant parking lot, it made me smile a little bit. I don't know why.

"Shit!" I cursed as one of my bruises hit the table as I was daydreaming.

"You okay?" I was surprised with pain and shock as Sakura was standing in beside me with a tray filled with fries and drinks. I immediately acted again as if I didn't have any pain.

"Yeah, I´m okay I was just dozing off then suddenly I hit something hard." Oh god, the pain I'm feeling is painful. I squeezed my left hand which is hidden below my legs as the pain engulfs me.

"Sure, you're like dying" She sat down before she placed the tray with our food at the table. "So, like I another gossip again." She took one fries from the tray and ate it without dipping it first with ketchup. "Mmm…" I lazily took some fries in the tray and dipped it into the ketchup.

"Like, I heard it from a source and it goes like…"

000-000

"Oh god, it's six and my mother will totally kill me!" Sakura checked her watch, which is also pink, as I ate the last fries in the tray. "Naruto, let's leave."

"K." I agreed, since it was quite late and I'm not really a person who goes to home very late even though my mother and father or brother is somewhere I don't know. After a few minutes later, we were outside of the restaurant.

We were walking in the same direction with silence blanketing us, it was quite unusual that Sakura was quite but I won't complain. There was a little bit of sun shine left in the clear blue skies and I could still see the colorful fallen leaves in the sideways while cars and busses hastily running in the streets. The wind was kinda chilly in my opinion and I´m enjoying it. Truth be told, I really like autumn than any other seasons of the year because of its vivid color, though I really like black colors. We were in the park still walking hastily ignoring anything that could temp us to stop and do something unnecessary, in which Sakura´s.

We were walking into the paved tiles of the park following it until it´s end. But the silence that engulfed us didn´t last long as Sakura suddenly grasped in shock in some sort while I am looking at her confused. "Omaygad" She whispered in shock as I looked at her.

"What happen?" I asked her. As she tugged me into another direction of the park. Maybe there something every bad happening, should I ask her what…?

"Come on Naruto, let´s go to another direction," She tugged my hands hard. But the curious got into me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her as she continue to drag me out of the direction which is we took a while ago.

"Of course nothing. Is there any problem?" She smiled nervously; I knew it there was something that I didn't saw it.

"Jeez Sakura let go," I forcefully tugged in my hand. "You're hurting me."

"Come on, mum's gonna kill me," She tugged my other hand before I could react and pulled me forcefully. Something's very wrong.

Suddenly I heard a moan coming from the direction of the road that we took.

"Hey, I heard something," I whispered to Sakura. "Let's go," She tugged my hand with more force.

But I tried to tug it and I was able to release my hand from her grip. I went to the sound that was bothering me before Sakura could react. My eyes widened as I saw them…

Hinata.

Kiba…

Kissing?

000-000

**A/N**:

Hey everyone! It´s 700guns again and thank you for reading the latest chapter of Never Underestimate a Nerd. It´s made by a fraction of my soul and if you don´t comment I will literally die within the next few seconds after you left the story…hahaha XD just joking.

First of all I would like to thank **Bleach Ninjas with Fire** with a thousand imaginary cookies. For Beta-ing again (Even I submitted my story super late) and correcting all the correction that is need to be corrected in the story, though I deleted some words that are needed to be deleted in the story…: )

Secondly, I would like to thank all the people who added NUN to their Fav, Follow and commented…it means a lot to me…like totally. Anyways I will reply to the response in the following order:

**darkhuntressxir**: YASSSSSSS, thanks for the hate of chapter two. Naruto is still tolerating Kiba…: (

**Betrayer hunte**r: Yes, happiness is all we need! Anyways if I was Naruto I would totally call the police or the principal : O But Naruto is scared to tell anybody, even with Sakura.

**Melyway**: Sorry, your wish is not my command nor Naruto´s : (

**Wolf Team**(Tagalog Mode):

"Hello! Wolf team…XD Ammmm salamat pala sa pagbisita mo sa aking storia, grabe may mga Pilipino nagbababsa din ng storia ko…XD lol Sana makausuap ko din sila baling araw at sana makilala ko sila, kahit nasa ibang bansa akoXD

Ammmm GUMAWA ka ng account para sa fanfiction, dali! Usap tayo….hahahahaXD

At sa tingin mo maladi si Ino? Hmmmmm ramdam ko yata… hahah

Salamat gah, sa pagbisita talaga sa aking storia parang sasabag yata ako sa tuwa. Ammmm taga saan ka pala si Pinas? :D

**BIG yaoi fangirl**: Hi! Yes, this is somewhat kind of angst (A high school angst) with the Main couple is Kiba x Naru and minor pairings with Naruto. I will not yet reveal who are included in the minor pairings.

Xoxo  
-700guns


End file.
